ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. Appearance Ultimate Humungousaur is an ankylosaurus-like creature, being 20 feet tall. Ultimate Humungousaur is green and he has spikes on his head, which are silver. On the sides of his face there are black spikes, pointing down. Ultimate Humungousaur possesses a dark blue, spiked shell. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers at will. The evolved Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. His chest and torso is dark blue with spikes on them. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur has a durable shell. Ultimate Humungousaur is exponentially stronger than full-sized Humungousaur and is strong enough to lift and throw Way Big. In Cosmic Destruction, Ultimate Humungousaur can do a more powerful version of Humungousaur's shoulder charge and pound the ground and cause make large shockwaves. His tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail. As a result of millions of simulated battles over millennia, Ultimate Humungousaur's genetic evolution allows him to transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Alien Force *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax's bioids as thousands of Humungousaurs. Ultimate Alien *Ben first used Ultimate Humungousaur in Too Hot To Handle, when he battled P'andor, Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer. *In'' Hero Time, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Overlord. *In ''Where the Magic Happens, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Adwaita after he was crystallized. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Humungousaur failed to defeat Ultimate Kevin. *In Girl Trouble, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Antonio. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Humungousaur's powers were used twice by Ultimate Ben. *He appears in Ultimate Sacrifice, to fight the Red Robot, but Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur takes over Ben's personality. *In Solitary Alignment, Ultimate Humungousaur battled George. *In Couples Retreat, Ultimate Humungousaur fought Darkstar. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Humungousaur was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle'' (first re-appearance) *''Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2, powers used by Ultimate Ben) *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' (controlled by the sentient) *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Couples Retreat'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) Video Games Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg|In Cosmic Destruction humungousaur-icecaves.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ultimate h.jpg|In Punch Time Explosion Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms. But only during a brief period of time during the first level against Vulkanus's Pickaxe minions. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable racer in this game on all consoles. His offensive move is Handy Rockets, where he fires a wave of rockets from his hands, his defensive move is Plated, where he sprouts armour plates on his kart, and his ultimate omni move is called Outta My Way!, where he punches the ground at the back of his kart to speed up. Punch Time Explosion Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game Punch Time Explosion. Toys *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *6" DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4" DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Comic pack with Aggregor *Ultimate Humungousaur Alien Arm *4" Alien Collection Gold Ultimate Humungousaur *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur with mini alien *4" Alien Collection Haywire Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Alien Creation Transporter Rath and translucent Ultimate Humungousaur Naming and Translations Trivia *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen, as well as one of two that appeared in the Alien Force series finale (the other being Ultimate Swampfire). *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. *Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *According to the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien mini-site, Ultimate Humungousaur has the ability to grow to 120 ft tall. However, it was confirmed by Dwayne that the website is wrong; he can't grow at all. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a featured Exosuit on Exonaut and is level 10 to be bought. See Also */Gallery/ *Humungousaur *Freed Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Large Aliens